


a lighthouse is waiting for me

by SpiralSpectre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (Neither of the last two tags are explicit), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: e004 The Lost City of Mizu, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Four fishermen get a lost city and eventually an enderman hybrid boyfriend, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I got attached to side characters and this happened, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Their backstories aren't great but they're healing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Web Series: Tales from the SMP, Why Did I Write This?, enderman boy is going through it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralSpectre/pseuds/SpiralSpectre
Summary: Four fishermen die in a city hidden beneath the waves and forgotten to history while an enderman hybrid wastes away inside, destined to die alone. That’s how the future was set to go.But he was planning on changing this future anyways so if this timeline were to split off and become something new, it wouldn't affect the past. He could change it if he really wanted.All it would take would be two trips. Two short trips, a pickup and drop off, and it could end differently.And Karl was always a sucker for happy endings anyways.(Or in which Karl watches the ending of the City of Mizu and decides that maybe, just this once, he can make a change for the better that won’t screw up the past.And four fishermen are left with an enderman hybrid, an underwater city, and a lot of unresolved emotions to deal with as a result.)
Relationships: Isaac & Charles & Cletus & Benjamin & Ranbob, Isaac/Charles/Cletus/Benjamin/Ranbob, Ranbob & Dream
Comments: 39
Kudos: 244





	1. Beneath The Waves Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, this was originally gonna be a short, "I was too attached to let these characters die so now they don't die, there, suck it, canon" and then I started thinking about it more and here we are now. This is gonna be a lot longer.
> 
> Also as soon as I realized I could do whatever I wanted with these characters since they're probably never gonna come up again and there was no problem putting them all in a relationship, it alllll went down hill from there.
> 
> I caught feelings for four fishermen and an enderman hybrid so now I'm making it everyone else's problem.
> 
> Also I had no idea how to tag this because Tales of the SMP is an offshoot and I couldn't tell which tags were the right ones but I tried my best!
> 
> Enjoy!

The secret to all good stories, as Karl learned when he was very young, is a good backstory.

Time traveling has corrupted some of his memories. His mother has a voice, but not a face, and Karl remembers snuggling up to her side as she told him stories of old. Stories of adventure, love, good and evil, and everything in between. He remembers that he always slept easiest after hearing a good story, head filled with wonder and slowly but surely, drifting away.

But the best stories were always the ones where he understood the characters within them. Their motivations, their passions, their connections- it always helped make a good story, no matter how it ended.

So in investigating the future of the SMP, Karl looks into two things: An ancient, lost city, hidden beneath the waves, and four fishermen destined to go there one way or another.

Karl looks into the latter first. He slips in and out of time to understand them- time is a thick fluid that Karl has learned to navigate through- until their names are burned into his mind as if he’s known them for years.

(When Karl returns to his original timeline, sometimes he will accidentally call someone he knows by the wrong name as time has muddled with his brain.

BadBoyHalo blinks at the name ‘Benjamin’ and tilts his head when he asks who that is.

Quackity starts laughing when Karl slips up and calls him ‘Cletus’.

He’s called Ranboo both ‘Charles’ _and_ ‘Ranbob’ at one point but Ranboo has never commented on it.

Karl had only called himself ‘Isaac’ once. Sapnap was the only one who caught on, eyebrow raising and asking him if he was feeling alright, to which Karl waved him off.

Time travel has always had its side effects. Karl knew them from the beginning.)

Four fishermen, all living together in a small house off the coast of a decently sized town. A town that will forget them within a month of them disappearing and their little shack will become home to sea turtles looking for somewhere safe to lay their eggs. 

They will get no happy ending. Karl tries not to think about that but he spends so much time watching them and getting to know who they are to understand the future that it aches to think about. The most dangerous thing a time traveler can do is get attached, making Karl the most dangerous time traveler out there.

But he doesn’t see four fishermen destined to die when he looks at them.

He sees Benjamin, who despite being the oldest of the bunch and built their current home with his own two hands, is cursed with a baby face that makes him look far younger than he is. Benjamin, who took the other three in when the world cast them aside so they could have a roof over their heads and helped them get back on their feet. Benjamin, who turns towards helping others instead of focusing on himself like he should and cares far, far too much but can only express it in scolding.

He sees Cletus, the shortest of the bunch and a desire and desperation to prove himself as something more than he is, because he has never been satisfied with himself. Cletus, with a short temper and a sharper tongue but would not hesitate for a second to rush in if he thought one of his only friends were hurt. Cletus, who insists that he hates all of them because saying he hates them is far easier than showing even an ounce of vulnerability and admitted that they’re the only people in the world he trusts.

He sees Charles, who always makes sure he’s useful and became the best at fishing to ensure when Benjamin took him in, he would be pulling his weight. Charles, who while quieter compared to the other three, has a bit of a sarcastic personality and is a lot smarter than he lets on. Charles, who always manages to surprise people not because anything he does is truly surprising, but because he’s always been underestimated in his life, fading into the background at times, but has learned to use it for his own advantage.

And he sees Isaac, upbeat and full of life because he’s been through enough tough times to know to enjoy the good things while they last. Isaac, who despite being the second youngest, second only to Charles, often takes on a pseudo-leader role in leading his friends around him in the right direction because he works well with people and knows people more than they know themselves. Isaac, who has a quiet but passionate ambition to become something great- and wants the best for his friends in the end.

Karl sees four friends who have been relying on each other for so long that without even realizing it, they work in sync.

And Karl sees that deep down, they all want to _be_ someone and not be left forgotten to history and so badly wants them to have an ending that doesn’t end with tragedy. 

And then there’s the City of Mizu.

And then there’s Ranbob.

Karl knows how this story will end but not how it starts. Ranbob starts out with a loving mother who makes up for his lack of a father and he takes great interest in his own heritage. He adores his ancestor Ranboo, though seems embarrassed by the fact that his ancestor was apparently this great scholar who wrote down everything while Ranbob’s memory is subpar and he struggles with reading and writing.

At fifteen, a sudden sickness from the wheat farms being poisoned sweeps the city. Ranbob gets sick but survives. His mother does not and he buries her at sea with blurry eyes and a hitching breath. He’s old enough to take care of himself, the council decides, and they give him his own room. Ranbob doesn’t know better and doesn’t argue with the choice like he should. Instead, he throws himself into trying to become a scholar like she was, like his ancestors were, in an effort to feel close to his family.

And one day, when studying the ancient text and books, he stumbles across a room he shouldn’t. A room with neon green walls and black pillars, and exhausts himself trying to look for a book that isn’t there on who’s room it is, as the council has long gotten rid of it.

Ranbob falls asleep in that room, and when he wakes up again, Karl instantly feels something is off about him.

He’s quieter. Distant. Keeps spacing out and eats less then he should. And Ranbob returns to the neon green room again and again, sleeping in it more than his own room and talks to someone Karl can’t see.

Karl hears nothing but some sort of music disc playing faintly in the background and sees nothing but a shadow out of the corner of his eye.

And it continues over the years until one day, a nineteen year old orphan slowly but surely takes apart the City of Mizu until there’s nothing left but him.

(And it makes far too much sense. Every single time Karl has an unanswered question, somehow the answer has always been Dream.

Karl gazes over the crater of a country that tore itself to pieces and asks who was the downfall of it all.

Karl pulls at the strings of the conflict in the SMP and they all lead back to the same place. The same person.

Karl gazes down a hallway where frames and pens for personal items and pets were meant to be placed and asks who’s in control. 

He doesn’t like his answer. He never does.)

At the end of it all, Karl knows what he has to do. He takes a book in his hand, writes down coordinates, and leaves it where the fishermen would find it, signing off with nothing but a simple ‘K.’ He briefly considers writing down his actual name as they're going to die anyways but he knows better than to leave a trace when traveling through time. 

He watches from a distance as Isaac picks up the book and it’s all set into motion.

Four fishermen travel to the lost city and find their way inside. Ranbob is more than alarmed at newcomers in the city after being alone for so long but he pursues his lips before welcoming them. His eyes are wary and he watches them out of the corner of his eye like a hawk but does so well enough to pass it off for awkwardness. 

His claws itch for a weapon but Ranbob seems to know better than to try to take on four people alone, so he bides his time. He slowly shows them around the place, waiting until their guard is down to slip away and strike when they least expect it.

Ranbob slips away in the tree dome. The others notice his disappearance, along with a chest hidden in the tree where he keeps his coordinates to the most important room around so he couldn’t forget where it was. Karl’s chest squeezes when he sees Cletus climbing the tree and Ranbob ready to jump him, a flinch and steel in hand, along with a sword at the ready. 

Karl knows how it’s supposed to go. Cletus retrieves the book, throwing it down to Isaac, but Ranbob cuts him down and the fall is enough to kill him. 

But this future will be disconnected from the main timeline soon enough anyways. Screwing with this future now when he’s going to change the past won’t do anything but make it it’s own timeline, which is going to happen anyways. 

Meaning if Karl really wanted to… For once, he can change things without much consequence.

Cletus cries out as Ranbob slashes his back and loses his footing. He falls from the tree- the height wouldn’t have killed him had he not just been stabbed and burned- and Karl jumps, arms wrapping around him before he disappears.

To the rest of them, it looks like nothing but their friends disappearing in a bright flash. They scream for him but Karl and Cletus are in time itself and long gone. Cletus groans in pain, eyes squeezing shut and Karl works quickly.

He hides him away in Quackity’s room, making sure his wounds aren’t lethal before leaving him a small note on what to do once he’s recovered enough.

Then Karl moves onto Benjamin, who stumbles at the worst time when trying to reach the key to the secret room and slips. If Karl hadn’t interfered, the fisherman would not have a body to leave behind, burning away in the lava and leaving his friends alone.

But just like before, he grabs onto him before he can meet his fate and to the other two, it’s as if their friend has evaporated into thin air. 

Karl has to be quicker with Benjamin to prevent him from realizing what happened. He drops him off in BadBoyHalo’s room, leaving him spinning after a brief near-death encounter and entering time itself one after another. Benjamin might’ve gotten a glimpse of him but it’s not enough to do any damage.

And just like that, everything changes. Karl watches as Ranbob confronts Charles and Isaac in Dream’s room at blade point and tells them that he worshipped the man, and they’re not leaving alive. Which would’ve been true without Karl’s interference.

How it should’ve ended was with Ranbob killing both Charles and then Isaac with brutal efficiency then wasting away in the city for the rest of his life before he died too, leaving it lost forever and everything in it forgotten.

But a voice calls out to Ranbob before he can strike and he turns. Shock fills his mismatched eyes at the unsteady but threatening figures in front of him. Benjamin stands tall and with an iron chest plate strapped to his chest, firm but crooked, and has one of the diamond swords on the wall in his hand. Cletus leans on him wearing an iron helmet, still nursing the burns on his right side but the diamond sword in his left makes him look threatening nonetheless.

Ranbob’s focus is wavered enough that Charles springs into action, grabbing Isaac’s hand and quickly leading them both from one side of the room to the other- far away from Ranbob and closer to Benjamin and Cletus. Once they’re safe, the pair grab a sword of their own and any hope to win this fight seems to die from Ranbob’s eyes. He steps back, eyeing them all warily.

“You’re alive.” Ranbob says plainly, speaking to Cletus and Benjamin in particular. Cletus lets out a bitter laugh in response.

“No thanks to you.” Cletus tries to shift himself off of Benjamin but a hiss of pain follows and he leans more heavily on the man than before. Benjamin’s gaze snaps over to him, scolding him for trying to move while he’s still injured and while the pair bicker, Isaac is the one to step forward.

“You have nowhere to go.” Isaac tells him with narrowed eyes, though the relieved grin on his face takes away any intimidation it might’ve held. “You’re surrounded! This- this uh…” Isaac pauses before turning his head to Charles. _“Psst, Charles, what’s a good one liner?”_

Charles indulges him and whispers back. _“Checkmate.”_

“This is checkmate!” Isaac turns back, putting passion in every word. However Ranbob remains unimpressed.

Ranbob’s hand twitches, tightening at first before it loosens and he lets go of the sword, letting it clatter to the ground. The half enderman holds his hands up in surrender, putting them behind his head and keeping his face neutral. A wave of visible relief washes over the fishermen and Karl can’t believe his eyes.

He did it.

He honest to god _did_ it. He saved a future from tragedy- for once, Karl doesn’t have to sit back and watch people get killed but rather, Karl _stopped_ them from getting killed.

And that does so much more to him than he thought it would. Tears prick the sides of his eyes and he laughs- laughs so, so hard that his sides hurt, even though nothing but time itself can hear him. He hasn’t felt this good in a _long, long_ time and maybe that’s an issue but Karl doesn’t care right now.

The four fishermen and one Enderman hybrid are all _alive_ and that’s all that matters right now.

Their problems are far from behind them, of course. Even with Ranbob subdued and contained, the four fishermen now have to figure out what to do with him, and this city now in their possession. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, emotions start bobbing to the surface and it occurs to all of them at once how easily that could’ve gone wrong and they could’ve _died._ Now, they have all the time in the world, a whole new life in their hands, and no idea what to do with it.

But they’re alive and full of potential that they could do anything with, and that’s good enough for Karl.

There’s one part of him that wants to stay. That’s so attached to these five and wants to know what will happen that he wants to be their guardian from afar, ensuring their future.

But Karl has a life to get back to in his own timeline. Not to mention, staying would likely only add to his deteriorating memories and that’s the last thing Karl wants _or_ needs.

His eyes scan the bunch one more time. Cletus is tense, both because he wants nothing more than to get rid of Ranbob and never see him again and because Charles is currently tending to his wounds and is trying hard not to wince. Charles picks up on this and is being as gentle as possible, softly murmuring apologies when Cletus can’t hold back a hiss. Despite being in a serious conversation with Isaac about the fate of Ranbob, Benjamin is visibly distracted, not just by Cletus’ pain but by something else on his mind that makes him unable to look Isaac in the eye. Isaac on the other hand, seems simultaneously excited and overwhelmed by the future, gaze continuously wandering to the city walls itself as if he can’t believe he’s there at all.

And a good distance away from the group, Ranbob is stuck in the back portion of Dream’s room with his only exit barricaded and his hands tied firmly to each other. His head is dipped low, defeated but not quite giving up as if he’s still trying to think of a way out and a way to win. A shadow is cast over him and just for a second, Karl sees the faint outline of a green figure before it disappears. Ranbob winces and shame crosses his face but Karl hasn’t the slightest idea why.

The five of them have a lot to figure out, Karl knows this for sure, but they’ll have to figure it out without Karl’s help.

Taking a deep breath, he leaves them behind and plunges back into time, knowing that he’s headed home, where he belongs.


	2. The Sweat On Your Brow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath settles in.
> 
> Benjamin comes to a realization, Cletus mentally acknowledges some vulnerabilities, Isaac can't wait for tomorrow, Charles takes matters into his own hands, and Ranbob...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a lot longer than I was expecting and a big chunk of it is monologues, backstories, and establishing character connections admittedly. 
> 
> The other part of it is the gang being low key touch starved.
> 
> Enjoy!

With great change, the first day is always one of the hardest.

Benjamin knows this well. At the ripe age of 19, he lost his job after taking the fall for somebody else and was given an eviction notice by his landlord within 24 hours of each other. His family was far too apathetic to rely on so Benjamin had himself and only himself.

It had been a spur of the moment decision at first, becoming a fisherman. Benjamin was decent at it, having learned when he was young, and figured that technically, he didn’t need to be hired by anybody. He could easily make a hut by the beach, catch fish and sell it to vendors to make a living until he could get back on his feet. It was impulsive and it was meant to be temporary but a year passed and Benjamin found peace in what he did.

He had a home on the beach, a way to get both food and money from his job, got away from the town he grew up in and only visited for shopping and selling his catch. It was quiet and more often than not, lonely but Benjamin was used to that. He didn’t like being alone all the time but it wasn’t any different than his life before. His family- parents especially- was distant at best and passive aggressive at worst, and most of his past friends were flaky and draining. Benjamin found it was often better to be alone than with any of them.

But then on one trip as he was getting himself some fruit and seeds to start his own farm, he came across Isaac. The poor guy had been a few coins short of being able to purchase a nice meal and while Benjamin had never been rich, he had enough to spare a few so he offered to help pay for it. He never forgot the light in Isaac’s eyes when he spoke up. They were like stars, and he looked at Benjamin like he was the sun.

Isaac kept thanking him and asked him if there was anything he could do to repay him. Benjamin had jokingly said he could help him with fishing but he hadn’t honestly expected Isaac to agree to it and follow him home. 

Nor did he expect Isaac to not only be decent at it _and_ end up staying with him but… Well, that’s just the way the biscuit crumbled.

Benjamin saw a lot of himself in Isaac: Down on his luck and in need of a place to stay and a job but not having anyone or anything to turn to. Isaac was a good worker anyways, wasn’t the best at fishing but he was always willing to help out and ended up improving and expanding the hut. He was good company too- kind and funny and eventually, Benjamin realized he hadn’t felt lonely in a long time.

Cletus had come next. Benjamin sent Isaac on a solo shopping trip while he cleaned their home. Isaac had a habit of bringing back something extra that was off the list so Benjamin was used to surprises but when Isaac brought back a _person,_ Benjamin had nearly choked. Cletus was angry and rude and overall gave Benjamin a terrible first impression but somehow Isaac talked him into letting Cletus stay and work with him.

Working with Cletus at first was so jarring unlike working with Isaac. He wasn’t a _bad_ worker but he struggled with listening to what Benjamin was telling him to do and by the end of it, both of them were red in the face and Isaac had to split them up. 

They didn’t get along very well, not for the entire first _month._ Benjamin couldn’t blame it all on Cletus though, he had started to become bitter towards the guy after seeing him and Isaac become so close. Because Isaac was Benjamin’s first _real_ friend and suddenly the thought of losing him grabbed him by the throat and shook him. A logical part of him assured him that Isaac wasn’t replacing him but another needy, jealous, and _desperate_ part of him was so unwilling to take that chance that venom spewed from his lips the next time he spoke to Cletus.

That first month had been tense for all of them. The only reason they finally got over it at all was when it finally blew over in all of their faces and for the first time in his life, Benjamin had gotten so caught up in the fury of the argument that he reeled back his fist to take a swing at him.

He wasn’t going to actually go through with it- that’s the only thing that helps him sleep at night. Benjamin was never a very physical person. His anger was usually bottled up inside of him until it came out in arguments but he never had much of a desire to actually _physically_ hurt anybody.

But it still hurt to see. Benjamin never even swung and Cletus had flinched so violently that all fight drained out of him in a split second and Benjamin’s arms fell flat to his side. 

That was also the first time Isaac had gotten angry- really and truly _angry._ He separated them in an instant and had two, very heated talks with both of them about how if they were going to live together, they needed to _work_ together. Benjamin took every word, guilt eating him up inside but at the end of it, Isaac put a hand on his shoulder and told him that he still deeply cared about him. He was just angry and frustrated with how they were acting.

The day after that fight had been quiet and tense. Benjamin spent over half of it working up the courage to go apologize to Cletus but once he finally did, Cletus did the same and there was peace.

They talked a lot that day, sitting side by side on the docks, fishing poles set aside and the sun starting to set. Cletus spoke quieter than Benjamin had ever heard him, and about things he didn’t like to talk about. His family, his life, fears he never let see the light of day- things Benjamin didn’t feel like he deserved to hear but heard him out anyways. And by the end of it, a waterfall of emotions spilled out of Benjamin and he opened up as well.

And they had an understanding after that. It took some time but as Cletus got better at listening and Benjamin quelled any jealousy he had previously, things got easier. Tension disappeared from their conversations and bitterness was left behind. Benjamin found that Cletus became less of simply someone he worked with and more like a friend, someone he enjoyed hanging around with as much as he did with Isaac.

And the day Benjamin realized he was happy to see Cletus and Isaac chatting with each other and joking was the day he realized not only was his jealousy gone but that Cletus had officially earned a place in his heart, right next to Isaac.

Charles was the last to join their little group. He had been a quiet addition to the group, with Benjamin himself finding him in need of a job and somewhere to sleep and Benjamin had welcomed him with open arms, but it took him a while to mingle with the group. Charles kept his head down, learning and mastering fishing far better than even Benjamin himself had but had a bit of a tendency to distance himself. He ate lunch alone, woke up and turned in early, and worked until the sun went down.

Charles was focused and seemed to like his alone time so while Benjamin talked to him, he didn’t want to push him out of his comfort zone. That is, until Benjamin began to notice little things. The way Charles seemed to relax when Benjamin sat by his side as they fished, the way Charles engaged with Isaac’s stories and chuckled at Cletus’ sarcastic remarks, and how sometimes when the three of them were all taking a lunch break together, Charles hesitated when looking at them before resigning to eat by the docks.

So Benjamin tested something. At lunch, he offered Charles a spot to eat with them and to his delight, Charles took it. 

And slowly, but surely, the four of them became close. They only had each other, no one else.

Benjamin was happy with that life. It still had its ups and downs and he wished he could have enough money to get a nicer house for all of them or have a few luxuries but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Benjamin had something good and he would’ve done anything to keep them all safe.

And then came Mizu and roughly fifteen hours later, Benjamin was in the middle of cleaning out poisoned farmland so he could replant crops and it struck him just how jarring this change would be. He finally has a second to breathe and only now is he realizing just how paralyzing this whole situation is.

A few hours ago once they were certain Ranbob was no longer an immediate threat and Cletus’ injuries were treated, the lot of them all sat around in a circle, close enough to where Ranbob was being held so they would know if he tried anything funny but far away enough to where the enderman hybrid couldn’t hear them as they discussed his fate.

Cletus was half leaning on Charles for support, still blinking exhaustion from his eyes. Benjamin wanted to find him the nearest bed and order him to rest but they all agreed that they needed to decide what came next as a group, so he stayed. Benjamin still had to bite back any instinctual comments that probably would’ve come across as smothering and focused on what Isaac was saying.

The first order of business was pretty simple: Should they stay in Mizu or go back home? They had joked about it earlier but in comparison, Mizu was a lot better than their little fishing hut so none of them had so much as thought twice about it. As much as Benjamin did love that hut he and Isaac built with their own two hands, Mizu felt like a fantasy he always dreamed about. Even if it was full of stories about people he didn’t know, Benjamin jumped at the chance to stay, as did the others.

The second was tougher: What they needed to fix in order to stay in the first place. There was a hole one of them had caused earlier for one and judging from the maintenance books, half burned tree, and poisoned farmland, they would need to earn their keep. But all of those things were doable. Charles had some knowledge on machinery and could take a look into it, Cletus was going to patch up the hole (The one job they allowed him to have before he was to go rest up), and since Benjamin and Isaac were particularly good at gardening, they would take care of the farmlands and the tree dome respectively. 

But the third topic was the hardest: Ranbob. His betrayal and violence towards them told them that he had to be locked up but they had a lot to figure out with him. Did they have to keep him locked up forever? Would it be possible to rehabilitate him in some way? Was he too _dangerous_ to be left alive?

The topic earned silence out of almost all of them. Benjamin felt his stomach churn, Isaac had gone uncharacteristically quiet, and Charles was deep in thought. Cletus was the only one with the courage to speak up, fist clenching as he did. “I want him gone. I don’t care _how,_ I just want him gone.”

“We can’t kill him.” Charles huffed at last. “I don’t think any of us have the stomach to do that.”

“I could.” Cletus said without thinking. Charles gives him a raised eyebrow and he folds faster than Benjamin was expecting. “Fine, I couldn’t, whatever. What if we just kicked him out or something?”

“He tried to kill us, I don’t think releasing him into the world would help.” Benjamin counters. “Besides, he could just come after us again with stronger gear. Our best bet is to keep him locked up here and keep an eye on him.”

Cletus’ looks away and doesn’t argue. Isaac lays a hand on his uninjured shoulder and gives a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to see him if you don’t want to! Charles, Benjamin, and I could all take turns on getting him food and water.”

“It’s fine.” Cletus grits out. “I can handle it. I’m just not _happy_ with him and I can’t promise if he says something stupid that I’m not gonna punch him.”

Benjamin, Isaac, and Charles all shared a grimace but decided against commenting. “So we’re gonna keep him in a cell then? Figure it out from there?” Benjamin said.

“Sounds like it. We should probably clean the place up and- ooo, we can pick out rooms!” Isaac grinned brightly at the rest of them. “Guys, this is gonna be great!”

Isaac had said it with such confidence that Benjamin had temporarily forgotten the stress it all gave him but now, Benjamin was alone and clearing out the soil to replace it and it all came crashing down. The weight of how easily this could all go wrong, how it was so very different than the quiet life they all had together before- _how close he had come to dying._

The latter thought made his throat close up for a second and he had to gulp down those fears. He took the most difficult thoughts and feelings and stuffed them in a bottle for later and instead, opted for working. They needed to set up a farm as soon as possible to get a sustainable food source in case there’s a dip in the fish population around the surrounding area. This wasn’t just for himself but for Isaac, Cletus, and Charles. They were counting on him to fix this, he isn’t going to screw it up.

Benjamin puts his energy into getting rid of the tainted soil and doesn’t stop until Charles comes to get him, telling him it’s time for dinner. The two of them headed up to the cafeteria where Cletus was sitting at one of the tables and Isaac placed down some dried steak for them. 

The four of them all dug in and for a while, it felt natural. Underwater city or not, eating together and sharing lighthearted comments and snipes between each other was something they knew well. Benjamin felt his tension melt away and there was no edge in his voice when he scolded Cletus for stuffing an entire steak into his mouth and trying to swallow it whole.

At one point, Isaac left to give Ranbob something to eat and drink and time seemed to speed up because the next thing Benjamin knew, the sun had disappeared from the horizon and they all chose a room to stay in. They all chose rooms close to each other, with Cletus in Quackity’s room, Issac in Skeppy’s, Charles in Fundy’s, and Benjamin settling in BadBoyHalo’s. Having their own rooms was exciting at first but now, Benjamin laid in the bed- which was a lot bigger than he was used to- and suddenly realized just how loud the silence was.

He didn’t hear Isaac’s low snoring or Cletus shuffling in his bed trying to get comfortable. Charles never made much noise but his bed was directly above Benjamin’s and now knowing he wasn’t sleeping nearby just felt weird. Knowing none of them were within his line of sight was foreign.

Benjamin was sleeping alone for the first time in years and suddenly realized just how much better he sleeps with others. He tosses and turns but can’t get comfortable, eventually giving up and lying there, staring at the ceiling with nothing but his thoughts.

And with nothing to distract him, all those bottled up thoughts are released again and-

And Benjamin was so close to dying. The closest he’s ever been. His heart drops just thinking about it.

Benjamin had been in the homestretch and just needed to make one more jump. He had done a few others like it, it wasn’t like he was unprepared for it but something had distracted him. The feeling of lips against his cheek still made his skin tingle, the heat of the lava was making him sweat, he couldn’t stop thinking about how stupid it would be to fail now and he just-

_Slipped._

A scream was released from his throat when he fell, realizing his worst fears were coming true. He was an inch from landing in the lava and burning up until he was nothing more than ash but a pair of arms wrapped around him and suddenly-

And suddenly… He was okay.

It felt like a fever dream. There was a flash and colors and he _swore_ there was somebody with him but in a literal blink of an eye, they were gone and Benjamin was alone. 

He had to take a minute to catch his breath but he tracked down Cletus who was stumbling through the hall and the pair of them found a piece of armor each and a sword to defend themselves with before rushing to find Isaac and Charles. They managed to catch up in time but Benjamin still felt himself and Cletus both stiffen when they saw Ranbob cornering them with a diamond sword in hand.

Benjamin doesn’t want to think about how bad it could’ve gone if they hadn’t shown up when they did. Hell, what if they both _died?_ Cletus had been attacked and fallen, Benjamin still didn’t know how he managed to disappear and survive but he himself had done the same thing. It was unexplained and Benjamin couldn’t think of any way to get answers so he doubted it would be explained anytime soon. They were just… Alive. Maybe they shouldn’t have been but Benjamin wouldn’t complain. 

He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if he lost all of them. Benjamin thinks about the life he has and knows it’s all built on those three and without them- he would lose everything. He wouldn’t be able to return to living a normal life, that much was certain. 

Maybe it was dangerous to be that dependent on people but oftentimes, Benjamin thinks about the days before he met any of them and grimaces. Those days were dull and lonely and Benjamin found he was tired all of the time. His life felt like a cycle of work, the basic necessities, and sleeping. Living just to get by, nothing more, nothing less.

But Isaac, Cletus, and Charles brought _life_ with them. Just one of them alone was enough to lift his spirits but all of them together made him see the world in full color, for what it truly was. Losing them would lose that color, and Benjamin would do anything for them and that color they brought.

Benjamin let out a long sigh, only further reminded that none of them were there with him. Having his own room wasn’t as nice as he thought it would be.

Benjamin replayed the day's events but his mind stuttered at one memory. Right before he attempted the lava parkour to get the key they needed, Isaac…

Kissed him. Right on the cheek.

His skin tingled again just thinking about it. He breathed, feeling purely electric for a second and his head spun. He didn’t know what to do about it- he had never felt so overwhelmed like this before.

Isaac kissed him- _why did he do that?_

_...Well,_ Benjamin supposed, it wasn’t really out of character for him. Isaac had always been the most affectionate out of them, giving the best hugs, verbally encouraging, and had a certain energy to him that rubbed off on the rest of them. If any of them were to give Benjamin a kiss for good luck, of course it had been Isaac. That’s probably all it was anyways, a little gesture of good luck, nothing more.

But Benjamin’s heart still palpitated thinking about it. It had been so quick- why did it _affect_ him this much? Why was he still thinking about it? Why was he thinking about… Kissing him back?

Benjamin thought about that latter thought for a long time before it hit him like a truck. He didn’t verbally gasp but his breath hitched and Benjamin buried his face in his hands.

Right. He caught feelings. _Right._

Benjamin didn’t know how to deal with these. He was vaguely aware that he only liked guys but he only caught actual feelings once, when he was younger. He doesn’t remember it that well, it had been pretty brief, but needless to say, Benjamin’s experience with actual _romantic_ feelings was slim to none.

Benjamin took those feelings and bottled them up the best he could but he could still almost vividly feel Isaac’s lips brushing against his cheek. It tugged on his heart strings and made him squirm.

_“What am I supposed to do with this?”_ Benjamin whispered to himself and the darkness. He didn’t get an answer but then again, he didn’t expect one.

—

Cletus was starting to regret choosing to stay in Quackity’s room.

Ranbob’s grating words echoed in his head, only ticking him off further. About how this ‘Quackity’ guy was the village idiot- about how he was nothing more than comic relief and often fawned over people that weren’t interested in him- it made his blood boil. Because everything about this Quackity guy only reminded Cletus of how he used to be- gullible and happy-go-lucky and unimportant. Cletus was just a headstrong _nobody._

He thought that maybe choosing his room and defending this long dead guy would somehow make him feel better but of course, he was wrong. Because he’s a goddamn idiot and that’s all he’ll ever be.

Cletus grips the sheets of his bed and hates how much empty space there is. He hates how needy he feels but his room is silent and empty and Cletus can feel every second tick by. He hates being alone- he hates how much he wishes he asked to share a room with somebody- he hates that he wishes literally _any_ of them were here right now.

But they’re not. They’re probably out enjoying having some goddamn space for once and Cletus will be damned if he spoils that.

But his chest aches and Cletus runs a stressed hand through his hair. Why is he so _needy?_

Unfortunately, Cletus knows the answer to that question. His family was a firm believer in the idea of ‘Tough love’ and it showed. Cletus was a loud, boisterous kid and his family never failed to remind him that he was a handful. He was tough to swallow and he knew that but anytime someone tried to tell him to tone it down, it only had the opposite effect. Cletus bared his teeth and just got louder. He just got _bolder._

And by the time he hit his teenage years, his folks decided he wasn’t worth it and kicked him out of the house. Cletus didn’t go down quietly, as he rarely did, but in the end, Cletus was left with a suitcase full of his things and a sting in his cheek where he had been struck. And for the first time in his life, Cletus got quieter. The fire inside of him died down and instead left bitter embers in its place.

Cletus relied on himself and only himself for a few years there. He got and lost jobs along the way, never sticking around longer than three months and always prepared to be on the move. He was used to the idea that there were two types of people in the world: Cruel or apathetic, and Cletus had to learn how to survive against all odds because nobody was going to help.

And then there was Isaac, the very first person to remind him that people were kind too. The first person who didn’t just pity him, but tried to give his life some stability. Despite the fact that Cletus wasn’t the most pleasant person at times, Isaac was patient. Maybe he saw something in him or maybe Isaac was just kind because he knew Cletus needed kindness or maybe he was just _kind,_ no strings attached, but his warmth melted an icy barrier that Cletus put up and made him smile, really and truly, for the first time in months.

And then there was Benjamin, who Cletus did not get along with at first. Because Benjamin unfortunately gave the first impression that he was going to be just like everyone else in Cletus’ life and Cletus bared his teeth in response. Until, Cletus realized slowly until it hit him all at once, that the biggest difference was the fact that Benjamin actually _cared._ That Benjamin scolded him for skipping meals or accidentally poking himself with hooks. That Benjamin was stressed when he got sick for the first time and was fussing over him all day, not once leaving his side. That despite the fact that he scolded Cletus for being reckless, he never told Cletus that he was too much or that he needed to change.

And then there was Charles, who was distant at first but Cletus understood him. He was cautious like him, trying to be what others expected of him rather than himself, and was slow to warm up to them but he did with time. Charles was gentler and nonjudgmental- not to mention a lot smarter than he let on. He was almost always the first to pick up on if someone was upset and once he got comfortable enough with them, knew exactly how to soothe them. Cletus never forgot the first time he got worked up when Charles was around and how right when he thought he was going to lose it, Charles pulled him into his arms for a hug and Cletus just _stopped_ like Charles had just flipped his off switch.

He missed them. He hadn’t even been that long since he saw them but he _missed_ them- how pathetic was that?

He misses Charles’ boney but sincere hugs, somehow always holding on for just as long as he was comfortable with. He misses Issac’s casual arm around the shoulder, never hesitating to snuggle up because Isaac wasn’t afraid of intimacy. He misses Benjamin’s small but affectionate touches- squeezing his hand when he’s on edge, steady hand on the back when he needs it, face in his hands when he’s trying to tell Cletus that he’s being serious but gentle at the same time.

His skin aches at the phantom touch, frustrating Cletus to no end. He hates being needy but any and all attempts to resist just seem to make the problem _worse._ Ignoring it has never been the answer and the closest Cletus ever got to a solution was piling a bunch of blankets on himself but last time he tried that, it only raised questions he didn’t want to answer.

Cletus mentally tries to switch the topic to literally anything else but the only other thing he can think of is…

The tree dome. Almost dying. Fire catching on his clothes, frantically trying to pass the information off to Isaac as the flames spread at a frightening rate, and a blade cutting across his back right as he loses footing-

And then… He’s okay. Someone… Catches him? Cletus isn’t quite sure but the next thing he knows, he’s opening his eyes to Quackity’s room, no longer on fire but still feeling pain spike when he moves, and there’s a note waiting for him. A simple message but it’s underlined twice. 

_ ‘Find the others!’ _

It still confuses him. How he survived, how he got there, who wrote the note or saved him or _anything_ for that matter. Cletus is left with no answers on how he survived and the memory of how it felt when he almost died. He fell- Cletus is _certain_ of that because the ground disappeared beneath him and his heart sunk- but then someone caught him and he showed up somewhere else. Someone took him to safety- teleported him to safety?- and left a note.

_Why?_ Cletus thinks. _Why bother?_

Not that Cletus isn’t grateful to be alive because he’s down right ecstatic about that but- hypothetically if someone were to somehow teleport Cletus out of harm's way to save him- what would they get out of it? Why would they even want that? Cletus isn’t anybody to anyone except for Isaac, Benjamin, and Charles and none of them knew how it happened either. They were all just as confused so why- _why-_

Why would anyone save Cletus’ life if it wasn’t one of them? 

...He really shouldn’t dig too deep into it. He’s alive and that’s all that he needs to know. As long as it wasn’t some great being who’s gonna expect something in return, Cletus is fine being alive and not knowing how. He has people to live for anyways.

People he misses despite knowing they’re all just a hop, skip, and a jump away.

Cletus huffs once he realizes he’s come full circle. It’s gonna be a _long_ night.

—

Isaac is restless.

Energy stemming from excitement and anxiety keeps him wide awake. His eyes sweep over the room for the eleventh time or so and still, he finds it hard to believe that he’s here at all. In his own room, in an underwater city that he now _lives_ in- it feels like his wildest fantasies. The City of Mizu is a sight to behold and now it’s his. It’s theirs.

Isaac dreamed of something like this before but never actually thought it would come true.

Isaac never had much to his name anyways- not even a last name. He was left at the steps of an orphanage as a baby and ended up growing up there. No family, his friends came and went, and stability was hard to come by. Isaac learned that life changed faster than seasons and to enjoy things while they lasted. To cherish friendships, however fleeting; to find the brighter side in darker days so no day would be ruined and lost; and above all else, to be patient because karma always came back to those who tipped it in one way or the other.

When Benjamin came into his life, suddenly but very welcome, Isaac decided to cling to him as long as he would allow. Benjamin was kind enough to lend him a bed and taught him how to fish, and in return, Isaac did all that he could to earn his stay. Truthfully, he didn’t expect Benjamin to allow him to stay for longer than a month but Benjamin was a pillar of stability and more reliable than any of the people in Isaac’s life.

Benjamin was a steady hand on his shoulder asking if he was okay when he got jumpy during thunderstorms. Benjamin was the first person to tell him that he had value and that he _mattered_ when Isaac didn’t want to get out of bed in the morning. 

Benjamin who Isaac was so, so close to losing.

Not just Benjamin either but Cletus and Charles- as well as himself- all faced incredible danger and somehow got out _alive._

Charles, who took care of him whenever he was sick. Cletus, who was willing to fight the world for him. The three of them were the most important people in Isaac’s life, he couldn’t imagine living without them.

Ranbob nearly killed them all. Isaac knows he should be furious with him but something nags at the back of his head about the way he acted. Something he can’t quite place but fully intends to figure out, once he has enough time to talk with him one on one that is.

So much to do and tomorrow can’t come fast enough. Minutes tick by slowly and Isaac finds that the more he pays attention to time, the more it seems to move slower. 

Instead, his mind wanders. First to Cletus, then to Charles.

Isaac had truthfully trusted Cletus on a gut feeling- the same gut feeling that compelled him to follow Benjamin when he offered him a place to stay. It was that trust that caused a bond to blossom and although slow at first, once Cletus trusted him, it almost felt like they were inseparable. Trouble in paradise came of course, as initially, Cletus and Benjamin did _not_ like each other and Isaac couldn’t deny that was far rougher on himself then he thought it would be, but he handled it. Because Isaac knew the two of them would be fine if they could just get past their first perceptions of each other.

Benjamin hated feeling like he was being ignored and Cletus hated feeling like he was being ordered around. If they could just _talk,_ then things would go so much smoother, which Isaac longed for more than anything else.

They got there eventually, as Isaac had to pull both of them aside at some point and felt bad about scolding them but the result was worth it. Because weeks passed and the pair warmed up to each other, creating a bond that made Isaac feel content at last and finally, their little hut felt more like a home.

Then a year or so later, Benjamin went out for groceries and brought back Charles, adding the last piece to their little group.

Unlike Cletus who needed someone to pull him out of his comfort zone, Charles needed space and opportunities to do it himself. The latter Isaac figured out pretty easily but Benjamin was the one to first start offering things. The day Charles ate lunch with them, both Isaac and Cletus jumped on the train and made offers themselves. Isaac offered to hang out with him or hugs if he wanted them and Cletus began talking with him more, giving options to take the lead in conversations if he wanted it.

Charles’ true colors came out eventually and Isaac was more than happy to see them. Charles fit like a glove, a little more quieter than the rest of them and despite being the youngest out of them, he gave good advice. He knew what to say and Isaac always admired that about him.

He loved them. He missed them. He wanted to talk to them but they were probably either sleeping or trying to sleep, meaning he would have to wait for tomorrow for that too.

Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

—

Charles was used to the silence. It’s what he grew up with.

His legal guardians taught him that silence and obedience was rewarded early on. Not parents- they were not his parents and he was not their child, but rather, he was their ward and they were legally required to take care of him. They had an understanding, Charles was to do everything a good kid was supposed to do and they would reward that behavior with praises and gifts but otherwise left him alone. 

It was a cold life but it was simple and he understood it. Good children eat everything they are given, even if they don’t like how the food tastes. Good children say ‘Please’ and ‘Thank you’ always and are always, _always_ polite to everyone around them. Good children don’t pick fights with other kids, even when they’re bullied, and stay silent. Good children are prim and proper and do not make a fuss.

Good children, Charles learned from a young age, are like porcelain dolls. They do not argue. They sit quietly and look pretty for guests when they come.

A good child, Charles learned quickly, is not something he wanted to be. He figured that out early on but it took him years to do anything about it, though he did fantasize. He collected his allowance in a glass jar and told himself that one day, he would take that jar and leave to live on his own. That he would pack up his things and clean his room to look like it had never even been touched, and leave in the middle of the night. So quietly that his legal guardians would wonder if they had been taking care of a ghost all of these years.

Charles had felt like that often. A ghost, going through the motions, never seen, never heard. Like he could phase right through people or the floor or evaporate into thin air and nothing would change. Eternally colorless. Living with regret of the things he wished he’d said or done but kept his mouth shut and didn’t move out of the box that was built around him. 

Charles didn’t want to be a ghost by any means but he lacked the courage to change. His life was sustainable after all. He got good grades, did chores around the house, and was taught how to play piano despite having no interest nor desire at first, and in return, he was well fed, had a warm bed, given a fair allowance, and he was…

Loved was a strong word. It wasn’t exactly love. It was tolerance. It was ‘Good jobs’ and boxes of chocolate as a reward. It was empty, sweet words and thoughtless gifts.

There was no grand build up to the day Charles finally left without a trace. There was no big fight that made him snap and fight back, or hard hitting realization that he wasn’t happy where he was. It was just another ordinary friday. Charles went to school, said nothing and didn’t even look in the direction of any kid who tried to jab at him and tease him, did his work, went home, attended the weekly dinner with the neighbors and politely answered any questions they gave him, then when his bedtime came, he left without a fuss. 

Charles simply laid in bed, tossing and turning and trying to sleep and he saw that jar again. The one that had been filled slowly with leftover allowance he didn’t use for school lunches, sitting on the corner of his dresser. The moonlight that shone through his window and peeked past the cracks of his curtains had luminated that jar. 

And Charles noticed it had collected dust.

That’s what it was in the end. Charles didn’t finally release whatever resentment he had against his guardians in a heated argument, nor did he lay in bed feeling like he could disappear at any moment and nothing would change and realize he needed to leave, no. Charles noticed the jar holding the money he was saving up was collecting dust and he was gone before sunrise. 

His room was spotless, his personal possessions were either with him or tucked away neatly in the closet or in the drawer, and just as he was taught, Charles didn’t make a fuss as he walked away. He didn’t even look back.

Charles took the first train that would take him far away from home and didn’t even bother to check where it was going. All he needed to know was that he would be miles away from the people who wanted him to be nothing more than a good kid and that was good enough for him.

He was old enough to where traveling on his own was acceptable but young enough to where nobody would blink twice at what he was doing, because as always, Charles was a good, quiet kid who faded into the crowd.

Charles wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. He dreamed for _years_ about leaving and the day he had done it, it was criminally easy to get away with it. Nobody chased after him, nobody blinked twice at what he was doing. It was so _easy,_ and yet, it took him over ten years to work up the courage for it.

Charles didn’t have a plan for how he would survive on his own but freedom was colorful and warm and everything he longed for. He never looked back, not even once. Not when he was uncertain of the world in front of him, not when he was running on pure fumes and living paycheck to paycheck, not even when Charles was being laid off and realized he needed to find a new job and _soon_ or he would have nothing.

Charles has had a few, rare, lucky moments in his life. One of which was his easy escape from his childhood home and the other was running into Benjamin like he did. ‘Running into’ being quite literal. 

It was right after a job interview that he knew wasn’t going to get a call back from. They thanked him in a tone so sickeningly sweet and showed him the door and Charles knew better than to hope. He knew they were being polite for politeness sake, nothing more. And while he kept his head held high as he left the store, his gaze dropped and Charles deflated the second he was out of their sight.

He hadn’t seen Benjamin and ended up walking right into him. Charles apologized profusely of course, but Benjamin just frowned and kept a steady gaze on him and asked if he was okay. 

It feels like a blur after that, like a dream that passes too quickly and suddenly, he’s in a completely new situation with no idea how he got there. Charles ends up in a fishing hut with Benjamin introducing him to Isaac, who looks over him with bright and inquisitive eyes, and Cletus, who is far more wary of him but curious nonetheless. Charles didn’t know how he got there but life had thrown him a bone and Charles was determined to forge that bone into something to keep him in the world for a little longer.

Charles did everything to earn his stay, just like he grew up. He caught onto how to fish quickly, he cleaned and kept his own space tidy, and tried to look for the lines he wasn’t allowed to cross. To get used to the box he would be placed in.

But Charles watched Benjamin get worked up over Cletus and while he would scold him for any agitated behavior, there was no real heat to his words. He watched Isaac accidentally break yet another rod and need to go buy a new one and while Cletus groaned when he found out, there was no punishment. He watched Benjamin get frustrated and lash out when everything was too much but Isaac only responded with a gentle tone and coaxed him into calming down for long enough for him to help him through what was bothering him.

There were no strict rules or regulations or expectations. Benjamin invited him to join them at lunch and when he fussed over Charles, he soon discovered it was fond and over worry rather than anything else. Isaac was openly friendly and warm and showed more genuine affection within the first month of knowing him than Charles had gotten his whole life. And Cletus, while blunt and initially off putting, kept telling Charles that he didn’t need to hold back and that he didn’t need to work as hard as he did.

Charles stopped being a colorless ghost, appeasing those who wanted him to be what they wanted to be and started being… Just Charles. 

And the first time a sarcastic comment slipped out, Isaac wouldn’t stop snickering for an hour. 

Charles had grown up in silence and taught to keep it but Cletus, Isaac, and Benjamin taught him that noise was colorful and comforting and everything he wanted. 

And now, they had the City of Mizu at their fingertips, but Charles wasn’t quite satisfied. Because it was silent and Charles didn’t want silence.

Charles slipped out of his bed soundlessly and made his way down the hall. He stopped in front of his destination, hesitating for a few beats but pushed through and knocked on the door.

There was a moment of silence before the door swung open and Cletus squinted on the other side. “Do you realize what time it is?”

His goggles and scarf were gone, leaving his face look a little more naked than usual, not that Charles minded. His hair was a fluffy mess, his eyes were deep teal and beautiful, and his scar from a bad burn that healed years ago was visible on his jaw and upper neck. Honestly, Charles preferred him this way, more open and expressive and _Cletus._

“I do, yes.” Charles told him, trying to think of the right way to phrase it. “But I was thinking… We haven’t had to sleep apart in quite some time. What do you think about a sleepover?”

Without his goggles to block them, Cletus’ eyes sparked with interest the second he heard it. He tried to make it seem like it was something he was debating internally, like he wasn’t eagerly jumping at the chance, but Charles knew better. Not that he would say anything, of course.

“Why not.” Cletus said at last. “I’m having trouble sleeping anyhow. Let's go bother the other two into it.”

Cletus started walking down the hall, slowly at first so Charles could easily catch up but speeding up a little once he had. “It won’t be hard to convince them.” Charles said, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. “Isaac is going to say yes before we even finish and Benjamin, well. You know him.”

“Benjamin might want some ‘Beauty sleep’ or whatever.” Cletus said.

_“Benjamin_ doesn’t like to fall asleep before he knows all of us are sleeping soundly.” Charles corrected knowingly. “He’ll sleep better knowing we’re all okay and within reach.”

Cletus didn’t argue with that. As much as he and Benjamin bickered, Charles knew that Cletus deeply respected and trusted Benjamin. He had an odd way of showing his love but it was there nonetheless, unyielding and unconditional.

They arrived where Isaac was staying and found he was already there waiting for them, head tilted curiously. Isaac told them he heard their voices and was curious as to what they were up to and as soon as Cletus said the word ‘Sleepover’, his mouth stretched into a wide grin and he immediately agreed. Just as Charles expected.

The three finally landed in Benjamin’s room and brought up the idea. Benjamin thoughtfully hummed to himself and nodded, then gestured to his own bed.

“It’s pretty big and you guys are already here.” Benjamin suggested lightly, watching them and trying to gauge their reactions. Charles didn’t miss the way his cheeks tinted pink when he met Isaac’s gaze and quickly looked away.

“I’m cool with it!” Isaac smiled, already climbing into the bed. Cletus wasn’t far behind and Charles shuffled onto it. “It was kinda chilly down here anyways, this will be great for keeping warm!”

“One ground rule,” Cletus said as he wiggled under the covers, then gave them all a serious look. “Nobody wakes me up before 10AM, got it? I’m injured so legally, all of you have to do what I say.”

Benjamin scowled at the latter part but like the rest of them, agreed to the terms. “No hard labor tomorrow, got it? You need to _heal.”_

“I haven’t _done_ any hard labor.” Cletus shot back, though there was no bite to his words, as there rarely was in their arguments. “But fine, whatever. If it’ll get you off my dick, I promise I’ll be as least productive as possible.”

Benjamin rolled his eyes but the four of them all settled into the bed. Benjamin was on one end and Cletus was on the other, with Charles and Isaac ending up in the middle. The air felt awkward at first when it lapsed into silence, the four of them lined up like sardines, but Isaac finally broke the silence and asked the question that Charles would dream of asking but could never fathom saying out loud.

“You guys want to cuddle?”

The other three of them all froze, eyes wide with the same answer but unable to speak it out loud without glancing around at first. Benjamin’s face turned a shade of pink while Cletus opened and closed his mouth ever so slightly, eyes more vulnerable than Charles had seen them in a long time.

And knowing their answers, Charles had an easier time giving his. “That sounds nice.”

Relief hit the pair of them and they gave similar answers following his. Charles could feel Isaac’s joy radiate off of him and he ushered them together and slowly, they came together in a mess of limbs.

Cletus was pressed against his right side and both Issac and Benjamin had their heads on his arm, bringing them closer to him. The warmth untied a knot deep in his chest and Charles let out a soundless breath. They hadn’t done it too many times before- and never had a bed big enough for all four of them- but once they settled in, it felt natural. Easy to relax, already feeling the exhaustion of the day set in and making it harder and harder to stay awake.

Cletus said something that got a sharp laugh out of Isaac and a quieter but genuine chuckle out of Benjamin but Charles didn’t hear what it was. Their voices became muffled but comforting nonetheless, and Charles was content.

No silence, just the four of them acting like the world didn’t matter because in that moment, it didn’t.

—

Ranbob fiddled with the knot on his bindings but he had to admit, they were stronger than he anticipated. He didn’t think he would be able to wiggle out of it without dislocating or breaking something and even if he did so, how would he escape with a broken limb? How was he supposed to _fight_ with a broken limb, against four opponents no less?

No, that wouldn’t work. He was stuck for now.

They turned the back of Dream’s room into a makeshift prison, a smart move on their part considering their limited resources and time. Ranbob had to commend them, they got the better of him, but he didn’t know how. He was certain that Cletus wouldn’t have survived and he was assured that another had perished to the lava and yet, both of them had survived, as impossible as it was. They all survived and even with one injured, Ranbob could not take all of them on his own.

He was defeated. He _failed._

Ranbob failed and now, he paid for it. His hands were tied tightly together and he was trapped, alone in the room he spent the most time in.

...Well. Not quite alone. He rarely was anymore.

Ranbob lied to the fishermen the first time he saw them. Said he had been alone for so long when in reality, this was not the truth. Mizu was eerily silent and that was frustrating some days but most days, he was with him, a placid effect washing over Ranbob and his mind went blank.

Ranbob wasn’t alone then and he wasn’t alone now. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from his presence, but Ranbob did not say a word. The silence was punishment, and Ranbob deserved punishment for his failure. Nobody was supposed to leave Mizu alive, he was told, given clear directions from the start. There was no misunderstanding, he _failed,_ plain and simple.

It was best to admit to his failures than try and deny them. Ranbob figured this out early on.

A sigh made Ranbob gulp quietly. Without warning, there were spectral hands in his hair, combing through it slowly, deliberately. Ranbob didn’t move an inch, not so much as flinching at the touch and focused on his breathing. _In. Out. In. Out. You know what you did. You deserve this._

_“You failed me, Ranbob.”_ He said at last. His voice was always hushed but Ranbob heard it as clear as day. He soaked in what his idol was saying, not wanting to miss a single word, and shakily responded.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Ranbob told him. He suppressed a sharp intake when the hand grabbed his hair none too gently. “I-I’ll do better next time, Dream. I promise.”

_“You better hope there’s a next time.”_ Dream hissed in his ear. _“Or I won’t be happy.”_

“I-...” Ranbob swallowed, nodding. “I understand. But- there will be a next time. I’ll make sure of it. If they’re keeping me alive, I just have to bide my time. They’ll slip up sometime.”

_“You better make sure you finish the job. If you fail me one too many times, I’ll be forced to abandon you.”_

The thought of it seized his heart. “No- _don’t-”_

_“I need a strong vessel, Ranbob.”_ Dream told him, no hint of mercy in his voice. _“And if you’re not strong enough, well…”_

“I am- please, Dream, I’ve gotten you this far, haven’t I? I- I’ve done a good job, right? Give me some credit!”

_“Credit?”_ Dream said icily, and Ranbob knew he fucked up somewhere. The grip on his hair tightened, and Ranbob suppressed a cry. _“Are you trying to guilt trip me?”_

“No!” Ranbob said quickly. “No- I would _never.”_

_“Good.”_ Dream replied sharply. _“I’ve given you everything, Ranbob. I’ve shaped you into who you are now because I saw your potential.”_ The hand released his hair, returning to stroking it again and untangling any knots. _“Nobody else knew what you could become but I knew from the start. You could be something great, but only if you follow my instructions.”_

“Of course.” Ranbob said robotically, smoothing out his tone. “Whatever you need me to do, it’ll be done.”

_“Gain their trust however you can.”_ Dream whispered to him. _“Get those fishermen to loosen up around you- to soften- then **strike** while they are at their weakest.”_

Ranbob nods. “It’ll be done.”

_“Do not fail me again, Ranbob.”_ Dream tells him, and then- he’s gone.

No fingers raking through his hair, no presence, however disappointed, watching over him. There is nothing and for the first time in a long time, Ranbob is alone.

And he deserves it.

But Ranbob focuses on the future- just like he always has. Focus on how to change it and how to survive, everything else can be stored away for later. Everything else- his discomfort, his exhaustion, his heart thumping in his chest, his feelings- none of it matters if it won't get him what he needs. None of it matters if it won't help appease his idol.

“I won’t fail this time, Dream.” Ranbob says out loud. 

He is met with silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slower chapter but things will get more eventful, I promise. Updates might be a little slower for this series but on the flip side, they tend to be longer in chapter length so there's that at least! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, consider leaving a comment if you liked it! They're lovely to see!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, once again, this was supposed to be shorter but I got attached so it's gonna be a mini series now, just something to indulge myself in a little so these five can finally stop living in my head rent free. Don't know the exact amount of chapters yet because I'm bad at judging that for myself but I have a set plot in mind so I know where this is going!
> 
> Karl really only appears in the first chapter and is only mentioned a little later so heads up on that, we're focusing on these four fishermen and one ender hybrid. 
> 
> Why did I buckle down and create this? I could not for the life of me tell you, but I hope y'all enjoyed! Consider leaving a comment if you liked it, those are incredible to see!


End file.
